The Ice Queen's Reign
by Akahlua
Summary: The ice princess of Castellia and her sister has always had to oblige to the rules of a group of measly high class men while the ice princess and her sister are powerful and immortal. The ice princess and her sister decided to run away to a neighboring kingdom and with the help of a prince, will the sisters destroy Castellia as revenge or rule it? ( This isn't fanfic) by Akahlua
1. Th Beginning

Narrator: It was another long winter day for the Kingdom of Castellia. In the beautiful, snowy streets of the kigndom, people were on the streets walking around with errands to run and greeting each other. Despite the weather, Castellia was the most warm and welcoming kingdom, but little did they know about the deep, dark secret that lays within the royal castle. Arisa, the one of the princess of Castellia, woke up a few minutes after the kingdom's morning bells rung. The kingdom was so alive and active ,but for Arisa, it was yet another day being cooped up inside the boring castle. As soon as Arisa awoke, a maid brought her food. Maid: Princess, your breakfast is here. Narrator: Arisa gave the Maid a stern glance. Arisa: Thank you, but I am 15 and perfectly capable of getting my own food and you can tell that to the men who now control this wretched kingdom! Narrator: The maid shot a look of suprise. Maid: Princess, I don't mean to speak out of line, but that group of men are only trying to do what is best for you and your safety and they are only keeping the throne until you or Callette grow old enough to rule. Arisa: You may be a nice maid,but no one here can convince me that what they are doing is a good thing! They keep me locked up in the castle, I hardly ever get to leave my room, and they are forcing me to use my powers to reign control of the other kingdoms one by one and now I look like any enemy to the neighboring kingdoms! Narrator: Arisa had been born with powers to control weather and move objects by just thinking about it. As well as that, she seems to be able to control every animal she comes in contact with. Arisa: I'm sick of it here and so is Callette! Those men use us day and night just because I can control the moon and Callette controls the sun! Maid: Please, calm down your highness. Arisa: Silence! I order you to go to those mens' meeting room and tell them that I demand all of them in the throne room immediately or else I will be sure to have them fed to wild wolves! Narrator: The maid was frightened. Maid: Of course... your highness. Narrator: As the maid left the room, Arisa spoke quietly to herself. Arisa: That idiotic maid...she has been trained well to act, but I can see that she despises me and wants me dead just like everyone in the castle..Callette and I will use our powers against them.. all of them.. after I have that talk with the men of course.. 


	2. A Break From Castellia at Last!

Narrator: As Arisa threateningly ordered, the men stopped furiously to the throne room, where Arisa was sitting on one of the thrones. One of the men, Haun, furiously yelled at Arisa who was sitting calmly on the throne. Haun: Arisa! How dare you demand us to waste our time to come here?! And saying that if we don't come, you'll send a pack of wild wolves to eat us?! Who do you think you are , ordering us ?! Arisa: Shut your mouth old man! Haun: I am only 25 years old! Arisa: I don't care. You should watch your tongue Haun, that is is you want to keep it and for your information, if you aren't afraid of my threat, that why did you come here?Haun: We came to stop this nonsense! If you think that we are going to listen to your orders, you have another thing coming! Arisa: Please, I'm not going to make you listen to me... Narrator: As Arisa stood up from the throne, ice crystals creeped from her hands into the throne hand rests. Arisa: I will force you all to obey me after I return more powerful than ever and Callette is coming with me! Haun: What!? No! Neither of you may leave! We need your powers to control all of the kingdoms! Narrator: Arisa smirked. Arisa: Thank you for declaring that because that is being viewed throughout every kingdom that you forced me to attack! Narrator: Haun was pale white as he turned around and saw a crew of reporters. Arisa: So, can Callette and I leave? Narrator: Haun nodded his head. Arisa: Callette! We can leave! Narrator: All of the sudden large doors burst open and Callette, Arisa's sister, ran to the throne room. Arisa turned to Haun and said evilly : We'll be back to reclaim our kingdom! A chill ran down Haun's spine as Callette and Arisa left the throne room to prepare for the trip. 


	3. Preparing for the Arrival

Narrator: Arisa hurried away to her desolate and cold room on the third floor of the castle. She immediately started packing. Arisa: I finally can leave! Narrator: As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Callette burst through the doors with her suitcase that was bulging and looked like it was ready to burst open. Narrator: At that same time, in Kanterella, a neighboring kingdom that Arisa attacked because of Haun and his men, Prince Kain was in the royal library reading the old fairytale of "The Ice Queen's Reign" and beside Kain was his father, King Damon, that knew Arisa's secret. Kain: Look Father,.Narrator: Kain pointed to a sentence in the book. Kain: I have found something weird. It says here that the Ice Queen of legend will move away from her isolation in a castle and scour the neighboring kingdoms for a temporary ruling until the Queen can either rule her home or vanquish it. Narrator: King Damon's eyes filled with curiosity and interest. Damon: When will she scour the neighboring kingdoms? Kain: It says that she will specifically get out of the castle today and scour the Kingdom of Kanterella first! Damon: Than there is no doubt about it! The Ice Queen of Legend is Arisa! Kain: You know that these are fairytales right? Damon: You know that any book in the royal library of any kingdom are all real, right? Kain: so the books are real, how do you know that Arisa is the queen of legend? Damon: She announced that she will be leaving Castellia today and she and her sister will obviously go to the nearest kingdom first so that means that she is the queen of legend! Kain: So what do we do? Were not sure if she's an enemy or an ally. Damon: We help her of course! And maybe, just maybe, you and Callette will hit it off! Kain: Are you mad?! Everyone knows that Arisa and Callette have no interest in men and they are the most powerful out of the nine kingdoms and it just so happens that Callette and Arisa are the number one assasins in the valley! If I annoy ether of them, off goes my head! Narrator: All of the sudden, Kain's mother, Hetalia, burst through the royal library doors. Hetalia: I heard something about Kain and Princess Callette hitting it off! Are you two getting married?! Kain: You are just as mad as father! Hetalia: Kain, I already have heard your conversation. Remember? I have vampire hearing even though I'm not one. Kain: That is why I leave the kingdom to talk to friends. Hetalia: We're getting off topic. Arisa and Callette will most likely to come to Kantarella first and we are going to welcome them! Kain: Fine.


	4. An Interesting Proposal

Narrator: Okay, back to the castle. Arisa: Callette, were going to Kantarella first. Callette: But I don't want to ! Prince Kain is so weird! Arisa: No, the weird one is his older sister, Akua, but it's the closest kingdom so we are going! Calette: Fine. Narrator: That evening, Arisa and Callette made their way through Castellia to Kantarella. Hetalia was already waiting for them with Kain and Akua. Hetalia: Princesses! Welcome! I heard about you two leaving Castellia and you are more than welcome to stay as long as you like . Narrator: Callette and Arisa narrowed their eyes at Akua and Kain. They thought it was suspiciously weird for Akua and Kain not to talk back to their mother. Callette: Thank you for your hospitality. Narrator: Callette and Arisa exchanged glances at each other while Hetalia was showing the. To their room. As soon as Hetalia left Callette and Arisa's room, Akua and Kain entered. Arisa: I knew it. Why are you two up to this time?! Callette: What do you two want from us?! Narrator: Akua and Kain smiled suspiciously. Kain: We have.. Akua: A proposal for the two of you. Narrator: The fact that Akua and Kain completed a sentence without each other made the proposal seem even more interesting. 


	5. A Cunning Plan

Arisa: What kind of proposal do you have in mind? Narrator: Curiosity filled Arisa's eyes and Kain took the chance. Kain: It's a proposal you'll both be a part of for sure. Akua: The reason why our mother, Queen Hetalia invited you both right away was because she knows of both of your powers, just like how my father, Kain, and I know of your power. Arisa: Get to the point. Akua: She wants Kain and Callette or you and Kain to hit it off. Arisa: What is the purpose? Akua: Is there any real purpose other than a queen wanting her son to be happy? Callette: Everyone knows she never forces her children, especially Kain, to do anything, forget forcing Kain to aim for me or Callette! Akua: Fine. Kantarella is falling into poverty. We need the money from you and Callette. Arisa: Well first, Kantarella could hve asked for a loan privately and second, will you just tell me the proposal? Kain: We were hoping that both of you were interested in joining our little quest. Akua: You see, we don't want to marry. Kain and I are planning to trick our parents. Callette: The plan? Akua: Callette, you and Kain are going to pretend to be really friendly and close. After like a week, you and Kain will tell our mother, Queen Hetalia, that you two will want to get married. Mother will be very excited and at the last moment, we crush her dream of getting rich again. Arisa: That's a little cruel, even for me. Kain: You wouldn't say that if you knew why the kingdom is in poverty. Akua: Mother spent all of the kingom funds on herself when father left to go to a neighboring kingdom for a ruler conference. He was gone so long that mother thought he left her and used the money to cheer herself up instead of going to the neighboring kingdom and checking it out for herself and now she's making us do her work! Callette: We can see how much this means to you so.. Arisa: We're in! 


	6. A Plan in Motion

Narrator: That evening, Queen Hetalia was strolling the castle garden. Akua, Callette, Arisa, and Kain were watching her every move and getting ready to put on a performance. Akua: You two remember the plan? Callette: Of course, Kain and I will act friendly with each other like holding hands and smiling at each other and all that lovey-dovey gross stuff and Hetallia will think that her plan is working. After about a week, Kain tells his mother , Queen Hetalia, that Kain and I want to be married. Kain: At the last moment, we reveal that we lied and did it to teach her a lesson. After that, mother won't force any of us to to do her bidding. Akua:Do you two think you can refrain from vomiting for a week with each other? Narrator: Callette and Kain looked nervously at each other. Callette: We'll try. Kain: No promises. Callette: Wait, why are we talking the plan if Queen Hetalia has vampire hearing? Kain: Yeah, why is that? Arisa: Well the orange juice that we all drank this morning had vervain in it. Akua and I added it because she can't super-hear from people on vervain. Kain: What is vervain? Akua: It is a clear liquid that vampires hate and it works because Queen Hetalia is one eighth vampire. Akua:So are you two ready? Narrator: Callette and Kain nodded their heads. Callette: There better be a reward at the end of this plan. Narrator: The plan started. Kain and Callette started walking around the garden,hand in hand , smiling at each other, staring into each other's eyes, and pretending they didn't notice Queen Hetalia eying them and smiling at the sight of what seems to be young love. Hetalia slowly approached, wondering if she was interrupting what seems to be a special moment between the two. Hetalia: Oh hello you two, hope I am not interrupting a special moment or anything. Callette: Oh, not at all Queen Hetalia. Kain and I were just getting to know each other better. Hetalia: That is a wonderful thing! If you don't mind, may I talk to Kain about an important matter? Callette: But of course. If anyone needs me, I'll be with my sister and Akua. Narrator: Callette hurried away to Akua and Arisa who was sitting at a table in the garden not for away drinking tea, eating sandwiches and cake, and listening in on Hetalia and Kain's conversation, not as planned but was interesting for the two : Can i join on this little snack? Narrator: The two girls nodded and the three of them listened in on the private conversation. Hetalia: I see that the plan is working swell, isn't it Kain? Kain: Yes mother, but I think I am staring to like her. Hetalia: Well then you better get rid of those feelings for her! We are in it for the money! Kain: Of course, mother. Callette and I have been talking and we want you to bless our marriage. Hetalia: Of course! Kain: It is going to be a secret marriage. Only close family, no friends , can attend. Hetalia: Not as fun, but all right. Who do you want to invite? Kain: Akin and Kairi. Hexalia: You want to invite you big brother, that you hate, and Hexa?! You know that Hexa will never accept and Akin hates you! Kain: Ah, but Hexa is the mother of Arisa and Callette and I think I should make peace with Akin to ensure nothing happens to Calette. Hetalia: Very well, but I don't know where either of them are. Kain: Akin contacted Akua and told her that he is on Eclipse Mountain and Arisa told me that her mother is on Eclipse Mountain as well and we have invited them and they are arriving tomorrow. Hetalia: How could you invite them without consulting me first?! You know that Hexa hates me and so does Akin! Kain: Well you can add Callette, Arisa, Akua, and I on the list of people you hate as well! 


	7. A Crack in the Plan

Narrator: Queen Hetalia was shocked. Hetalia: Excuse me? Kain: You heard me mother! If you don't invite only Akin and Hexa, all of them, including Akua and I, might as well be considered your personal enemies and young people like us are capable of many things. Hetalia: Very well, I will allow Akin. Kain: And? Hetalia: And of course Hexa. Kain: Perfect, now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to the others. Narrator:Kain walked off to the three girls who were happily eating away at sandwiches and cake and sipping bitts of tea every now and then. Kain: What are you three doing?! Akua: What does it look like idiot? Kain: It looks like a waste of time. I want to hurry and discuss the plan. Hexa and Akin are coming tomorrow. Narrator: Arisa and Akua jumped out of their seats in shock. Akua: You seriously invited big brother Akin?! Arisa: And my mother Hexa?! Kain: What's the big deal? Akua: The big deal is that Akin vowed to kill our mom, Queen Hetalia, the last time he visited! Arisa: And mother Hexa kept trying to provoke me to kill Queen Hexa because mom hates Hetalia and I'm the one for the job because I'm the number on assasin in the valley! Kain: So? Arisa: So, mother Hexa has pollen persuasion which can make me do her bidding and I almost was persuaded the last time! Kain: Oy.. Akua: Really?! All you have to say for yourself is oy?! Do you have any idea what you have done?! Kain: Not really.. Callette: Why don't we all calm down? Arisa: Fine. Akua: Fine. Arisa: since we now can't stop my mom and Akin from coming, we make the most of it. Mother and Akin will be more than happy to be a part of the plan and this will satisfy their craving for Hetalia to die for the time being. Akua: Right, so we welcome them, tell them the plan, complete the mission, and we help Arisa reign control over Castellia. Narrator: All of them nodded in agreement. Suddenly bunch of huge winds blow in their faces. Kain: What is that ?! Akua: It's Akin and Hexa. Arisa: They're here.. 


	8. An Invite You Can't Refuse

Narrator: Apparently, Hexa and Akin got the same invitation. Anyways, Akin and Hexa immediately flew over to Kantarella and they supposedly they looked furious. Hexa and Akin stopped over to Kain, Akua, Arisa, and Callette. Hexa: Girls! What is with this situation?! Narrator: Callette and Arisa glanced at each other nerviously. Their mother was even more scary than they remembered when Hexa taught them to take over he duty of raising the sun and moon. Arisa: Um.. Hi mom. Callette:Um... Nice to see you again? Hexa: Forget about the welcomes! Akin: We want to know why we had to share an invitation! Hexa: It is cliche and makes you guys look cheap! Who sent the invitations anyways ?! Kain: Budget cuts. I suppose that the both of you heard about the Hetalia Money Waste? Hexa: Oh, we haven't heard. Akin: News travels to the mountains pretty slow. Hexa: Anyways, there is another matter at hand! Callette: What? Akin: Why are you and Kain getting married?! Hexa: You two hate each other! Callette: Um.. i spent time with Kain and we realized we love each other? Hexa: Uh uh, you can't fool your mother, Callette! Callette: What gave it away? Akin: We can read minds at our will, remember? Kain: Forgot. Akin: So what is the real reason we are here? Narrator: Akua smiled slyly. Akua: Well, big brother, since the both off you hate Hetalia or in my case mother, we thought that you would help us take revenge for forcing Kain to fool Calette into marrying for Hetalia to cover up her mistake. Hexa and Akin: Say no more, we're in! Akua: Perfect. Hexa: Ah, where are our manners Akin? We didn't greet them properly! Akin: Ah, I almost forgot to head-lock Akin and rub his head until his hair is out of place and give Akua more evil ideas to get back at our mother! How could I forget?! Kain: Brother, why are you so friendly all of the sudden? Akin: What do you mean little brother? Last time we saw each other, we got along just fine! Kain: Last time we saw each other, you tried to throw me into a volcano in the middle of the ocean !I don't believe you at all! Hexa: Don't worry Kain, Akin definitely changed. Kain: How?! Hexa: Well he fell in love,but it is one-sided love. Kain: With who?! Akin: With Hexa, of course! Arisa and Callette: Excuse me!? Arisa: Mother I am disgusted with you! Kain: Are you mad brother!? Akua: Hexa is the third strongest in the world, well after Arisa and Callette! Hexa: I told you, it's one-sided love meaning he loves me, but I don't like him that way! Akua: So Akin, your basically delusional if you think thisis actually love big brother! Kain: What is wrong with you ?! Akin: What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! Why are you marrying Callette when I told you that I had a crush on her a while ago?! Luckily, I don't have a crush on her anymore! Arisa: Everyone shut it! Narrator: Everyone went dead silent. Arisa: We aren't here to argue! We joined together to achieve a common goal within an alliance! Hexa: That's my girl! I taught you to make speeches quite well, if I do say so myself. Arisa: Taught me?! The last time I saw you was when I was three mother, three! Hexa: Well I taught you something important, right?! Callette: Will you people stop?! Anyways, are we ready to crush Hetalia's dream of becoming rich again? Narrator: Everyone nodded in agreement. Akua: Perfect.. mother is going to regret using her children! 


	9. Yet Another Twist --

Narrator: The next day, Akua, Arisa, Callette, Akin, Hexa, and Kain were gathered in Akua's room. Everyone was amazed by the satin ocean blue curtains and bed drapes as well as every in of the walls that was covered in dark blue satin. On one of the walls, there was a mysterious large vault with a crest marked on it in gold. Arisa and Hexa stated at it curiously and could help but ask. Arisa: What's inside that vault Akua? Akin: Is it all the weapons I gave you for your birthday? Akua: It's the pet eggs for the three most powerful in the world. Legend has it that the pets will awaken when they deem a person worthy. Kain: What if someone blew open the vault? Akua: That isn't possible. The former ice queens, Hexa's mother, forged the vault with the guardian Mage and the rogue. The three are known as the most powerful, but even after what the three have done for the eggs, the pets didn't awaken in their time. I ,Akua, was given these by the former ice queen herself when I was little and was told to keep them save until the pets awaken and pick their master. Hexa: I thought the pets died in the great battle of Corellia. Akua: Well it looked like it , but the pets are immortal. When a great beast pet is killed, it turns back into a hatchling to recover. Akin: We are getting way off topic. Arisa: Yeah, we were discussing our plans, remember? Akua: Right! I almost forgot for a second. Narrator: Kain rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath: Dumb brain -_- ... Akua: Shut up! Akin: Back on topic! Hexa: Well I personally think that Hetalia should get more of a whipping! Narrator: Every went dead silent as everyone tried to Hetalia getting whipped...-_-. Callette: umm .. That's umm... Hexa: You know what I mean! Akin: I don't think I can... Hexa: That is not right! Hetalia is your mother and you tried to imagine that dirty image?! Akin: Of course not ! .. I'm imaging you Hexa ... Hexa: You dirty little pervy lolicon! You might as well be considered a masochist! Arisa: Will both of you shut up?! I'm trying to think here so shut up or I'll freeze both of you heads off Mother and Akin! Narrator: The two became silent... Especially Hexa who is despite incredibly frightening is afraid of her eldest daughter -_-... Callette : Well I think we should take up on what mother said. We should crank up the punishment a notch. Arisa: Ok. Give me time to think about it. After all of this , Kain and Akua, the both of you will help me gain control of Castellia, right? Kain: Of course! Hexa: Eh? What do you mean? Where are the men I assigned to watch over the both of you? Arisa: Are you so idiotic that you don't even know what happens in your own kingdom!? The men took over! Hexa: What!? 


	10. A Better Plan

Hexa: What do you mean the men took over?! Callette: Seriously? You don't even know what happens in your own kingdom?! Arisa: Ever since you moved to Eclipse Mountain, the men have been threatening the government to do their bidding -_-.. Hexa: So let me get this straight, ever since I moved to train, the men have been in control? Tell me more. Arisa: Well, the men kept us locked up in our desolate rooms to seize control of the sun and moon and if we don't listen to them, they put us in a power absorbing chamber until it feels like we are as old as you mother. Hexa: Yeah, real funny just because I'm immortal -_-.. Im only 19,475 ! Callette: Yea, real young mom -_- ... Akin: Can we focus?! Akua: We are on a different scheme! Arisa: Right, sorry. so about Hetalia, how do we up the plan? Narrator: Everyone averted their eyes to Akin, expecting him to come up with an instant brilliant scheme. Akin: Why are you all making me do this? Why not Akua? Akua: Everyone knows that every time I carry out a brilliant scheme, you are always the one who plans it and I just do it. Akin: Right, well I do have a plan. Narrator: Everyone leaned in to listen in.. Akin: This plan may be a bit too harsh and it HAS to occur tomorrow. Callette: That can be done. Akin: Okay, tomorrow, we have the pretend wedding between Kain and Callette and them when she stands aside, we hold her down and tie her to a chair and douse vervain on her and get her to pull out the emergency funds. Aua: We have emergency funds?! Arisa: If Kantarella has emergency funds, why don't you use them to cover up?! Akin: Because to get the emergency funds,Kantarella has to sell away it's gems, literally. Kantarella was originally named after the plentiful crystal caves and shores rocks that had sticking out crystals embedded in them, but them it was named after one of it's previous rulers. Arisa: Will you get to the point faster?! The readers must be bored to death! Akin: If we get emergency funds, mother is afraid to ruin the gems this kingdom is known for ad her image will no longer sparkle like the gems in the kingdom.. Author's Note: ATTENTION READERS- It's me, Akahlua, and I will be using the two first people's name that follows this story! DO NOT WORRY, the next chapter will NOT be released until this has at least 2 followers! If this does not happen in the next month, I will just release the next chapter as I had planned. BUT if the story has 2 followers, I will immediately get started on the next chapter with their names in it. 


End file.
